opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Buki Buki no Mi
Buki Buki no Mi is a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit that was eaten by Taiyou Anemiya. It allows the user to become a "Weapon Man". This fruit allows the user to always be armed at all times by being capable of making weapons appear from their clothing as if they were always there and is able to give the user the ability to change their body parts into weapons. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The Buki Buki no Mi gives the user the ability to change his body into any kind of weapon. The user can either transform parts of his bodies, like fingers, hands or arms, or an entire body-section, such as the entire upper body and even the whole body, into a weapon. While transformed into a weapon, the user does not take any damage inflicted by the weapon's impact, such as detonating while morphed into an explosive. If the user's body is broken apart as a result of the weapon's effects, the pieces can easily reform into the user's full body, undamaged, akin to a Logia. But in human form, the user can still take damage from attacks like a flintlock shot. The Buki Buki no Mi grants the user the ability to summon countless hidden weapons and control each of them with fearful precision through the use of telekinesis. These weapons vary from different kinds of blades, projectiles, chains and even guns. The user can begin spinning rapidly, shooting out weapons simultaneously to attack enemies from different directions at one time. They can also shoot these various weapons like projectiles straight from their sleeves with considerable amount accuracy, causing significant damage or use them in conjunction with their physical attacks to barrage an opponent with seemingly endless amount of bladed attacks. This fruit has no weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Taiyou uses the powers of his fruit in order to combat opponents at both long and close range. So far, he hasshown himself to be capable of changing his arm into what seems like a armory, as well as having multiple blade protrude from his body in order to defend against attacks. He can transform both small individual parts of his body like transforming his finger into a gun, and he can also turn half of his body into a sword or even transmute his entire body into a mass of swirling blades. Techniques * Armament Sleeve: This technique allows Taiyou to summon a large quantity of bladed weapons from his sleeves. These weapons can be launched in a cluster bomb-fashion to strike an opponent. Due to the immense number and the ability to produce an almost infinite number of weapons from his sleeve, this is Taiyou's signature technique and often the technique serves as his signature technique. Taiyou personally enjoys this technique the most as it leaves little room for an opponent to effectively escape completely unscathed. * Buki Buki Storm: * Buki Buki Top: Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia